pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sorakingdomhearts82
Energy X (talk) 21:44, December 12, 2019 (UTC) Images Please don't upload duplicates of images. We already have images for all of the Gen8 Pokémon. TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:17, January 5, 2020 (UTC) :Again, stop uploading images that are already on the wiki. Like TheWikiOddish said, we already have all images of Generation 8 Pokémon.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Well, that is the problem, I can't upload any images from here, so I had to get them from google. :You just need to search for the image or go to the Pokémon page and copy the file name, no need to upload at all.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:14, January 5, 2020 (UTC) I tried but it doesn't work. Plus, it is not like the pictures on the books, it is CGI gifs from the pokedex copied from the games. We have all of the pictures you need, just please stop uploading new images or I'll have to redo/undo your edits. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:30, January 5, 2020 (UTC) But what about the pictures of Pokemon that are like the book pictures but not found on the website or on the books yet? Besides, they are the pokemon found on Sword and Shield. The only Pokémon without official art are Gigantamax Toxtricity and Gigantamax Melmetal, which we have sprites for. Everything is set up so far. Plus, some of the images you are uploading are of worse quality then what we already have. If you need images, they are all here. TheWikiOddish (talk) 20:35, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Well, On google, I couldn't find the Official art of Gigantamax Toxtricity, Eiscue Noice Face or Gigantamax Melmetal. And you couldn't the Official art of Gigantamax Toxtricity, Eternamax Eternatus, Eiscue Noice Face, or Gigantamax Melmetal. We should do the type symbols from Pokemon Let's Go on each and every one. I have created the Pokemon Zodiac. Hey Hi Sorakingdomhearts82, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 20:46, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Yes i do. Images 2 I believe I have sent you a message earlier like this but again, don't upload images that exist already. You could have easily used the Eternamax image of Eternatus after seeing it on the page and me using that one to replace yours instead of uploading the same one over and over.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:42, February 20, 2020 (UTC) I try but it does not let me when using the classic editor, besides I need a little help for the pixelated image for Eternamax Eternatus. Can you help me please? :If you mean by uploading a new version of it, you can replace the current one by clicking on upload a new version on the file page or this for easy access. If you mean create an image, then I can't help you because I am unable to.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:49, February 20, 2020 (UTC) So I kind of did it wrong? And How can I do the way you do it for uploading an image that is already on the wiki?